


You and I Were Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy run into each other multiple times before they get their acts together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Were Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 2 years late to the Billyteddy party* Hi! This is my first ever fic so I hope you enjoy! Let me know if there are any mistakes. This is not beta read  
> *edit* this fic has been up for months and I just realized the summary said Tommy and not Teddy. Whoops. I also fixed the formatting
> 
> Title inspired by Fall Out Boy's Fourth of July

 Thomas Shepherd is a dead man.

Tommy is a dead man and Billy is going to be the one to kill him. Right after he can finally breathe again.  Tommy shut off Billy's alarm before he could hear it, and now he's late , so so late. So late that he rolled straight out of bed and jammed on some shoes so he could literally run to class.

It's 7:59 and class starts at 8, and he is still a good distance from the building. So, naturally, he smashes into something, or rather someone. Billy looks up to yell at the person and _holy fucking shit he's hot as fuck_.

He's got blonde hair and blue eyes and multiple earrings glinting in the sun and-

"Hey, you alright?" The boy asks and holy shit his voice is as hot as the rest of him.

"Yeah fine, great even. But I gotta go. Class at 8," and Billy's up and taking off for the building again.

"It's 8:02" the boy yells after him, and Billy is smiling despite the fact that he's late for  class.

   

\------------

****Billy is in the library the next week, and he's studying the big test he has in English. He's been here for about an hour, when his phone buzzes with a new text.

**Kate**

**Hey loser you busy?**

**(Received 2:42 pm)**

He types out a quick "Just studying. Meet you at Brew for You in 15?".

Kate replies a simple "sure" and with that Billy begins to pack up his things. Just as he bends down to put his book in his backpack, he hears a familiar voice.

"Hey! Wait a second. Don't move."

Billy looks up and sees the blonde boy from the other week, but this time he has charcoal smudged across his forehead. He's holding a sketchbook in his, quite nice, hands. And he's sketching. _He's sketching Billy_. Billy pretends he doesn't have a blush burning at his cheeks.

Billy stays still until the boy stops sketching, which is only a few minutes later.

"Uh, hey. I'm sorry about that. I know I shouldn't have been sketching you without your permission but you looked really nice with the lighting and everythi-"

Billy can't even pretend he's not blushing now.

"Hey no it's fine. I don't mind. I'm Billy Kaplan." He sticks out his hand, which the boy shakes and says,

"Teddy Altman." The boy, Teddy, is smiling at him now. It's quite a nice smile. Billy is about to ask him to see the drawing when Teddy's phone begins to ring. He flicks it open and flinches when the person on the other side starts yelling.

"Shit America, I'm sorry. I got distracted. Yeah, yeah I know. Give me 5 minutes."  

Billy finally gets to putting books away. He hears Teddy call out a quick "See ya Billy" and when he looks up Teddy's gone. But there is a folded up piece of paper on the table. He unfolds it and finds a drawn picture of himself on the table. He definitely does not fold it back up and slide it into his wallet.

\--------

The third time Billy runs into Teddy, he's not even surprised.  Teddy is drunk off his ass and sitting outside the housing building, and yells when he sees billy

 "BILLLLYYYY!" He yells out and runs to hug him. Surprisingly, Billy doesn't fall over.   

"I MISSED YOUUUU SO MUCH!" He's still yelling. Someone passing by yells out,

"Shut up, asshole!"

Teddy starts to giggle, and his arms are still wrapped around Billy's neck. Billy gently pries him off, but keeps a grip on his upper arm. He lets them into the building, and heads up to the third floor where the room he shares with Tommy is.

"Where's your room?" Billy asks, but Teddy doesn't answer him. He lets them into the room and hangs his keys up just inside the door.  Tommy's not here, he's probably at Kate's.

"You can sleep in Tommy's bed," Billy says as Teddy flops down onto the bed. Billy peels off his jeans and lays down, and when he looks over at Teddy, the boy is asleep.

\--------

Teddy's not there the next morning when Billy wakes up.

\--------

Billy doesn't see Teddy for 2 weeks. He kind of misses him. Which is really pathetic considering they're not even friends.

\--------

Billy is tired. Finals are exhausting him, and tomorrow he has his last test. But he also has no clothes. That's how he ends up at the laundromat at 2 a.m. Where of course, while Billy is wearing ratty boxers and a faded t-shirt, he runs into Teddy. Or well, Teddy runs into him.

Billy dropped a pair of his jeans and when he stands back up, someone comes barreling into him. The other person grips his upper arms, and when Billy looks up, he's met face to face with a blushing Teddy.

"Uh, hey," Teddy says, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"Hey," Billy replies. Teddys right hand is still gripping Billy's arm. Billy's still clutching his jeans.

"Sorry about that. And also leaving the other morning. I had a morning class and I couldn't find any paper for a note. Thanks for helping me though." Teddy is still holding Billy's arm and he isn't really sure how much longer he'll be able to function. His brain in a constant loop of _TeddyTeddyTeddyTeddy._

"Oh. No it wasn't a problem really." Teddy's hand is burning hot on his arm. Billy is actually going to explode. This will be his not so cruel end. Of course, this is the moment when Billy's last dryer goes off. He quickly turns around and starts unloading his dryer. Teddy's still standing in the same spot

"So, I have to go. And, uh, I guess I'll see you later." Billy runs as quickly as he can back up to his room, not looking back once.

\--------

The next time Billy sees Teddy, he's going to ask him out. He's sure of it.

\-------

    

Winter break comes and goes. Billy and Tommy go home to their family. Billy doesn't see Teddy.

\-------

Billy is walking across the quad. He just wants to get back to his room. Today dragged on and he was up late studying. He'd like nothing more than to faceplant into bed. Which is when he's hit in the head with a football.

Mixed with how tired Billy is and how unexpected the hit was, the ball sends him to the ground. When Billy finally sits up, he's face to face with none other than Teddy. Billy really wants to go home and cry.

"Hey, sorry about that. You okay?" Teddy asks and puts out his hand. Billy takes it and pulls himself to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Perfectly okay." Billy cuts himself off before he starts babbling. Just at that moment one of Teddy's friends call for him. He gives Billy one last smile before he picks up the ball and goes back over. Billy sighs.

\-------

Today is the day. Billy knows that Teddy has his figure drawing class at 2, and Billy's going to ask him out if it kills him. He waits outside the classroom, when he sees a familiar blonde head moving in that direction. Billy races towards Teddy, and comes to a stop right beside him. It's now or never.

"Hey Teddy, you busy? Do you maybe want to _goonadatewithmetonight_ "  Billy says the last part in one breath. Teddy turns and gives Billy a surprised looks and _holy shit billy didn't even think about the fact that Teddy might not be into guys_.

"Wait, what?" Here we go. This is Billy's unfortunate end. Killed by a gorgeous blonde jock right outside the art building. Billy didn't even notice they left.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" Billy remembers to breathe this time. Teddy looks less surprised. He's actually smiling at Billy. He isn't going to die today.

"I'd love to. Do you want to go see that new X-men movie at 8?" Billy's breathing had stopped. He lied. He is going to die today.

"Sounds great, see you there?" Billy turns to leave. He looks back and sees Teddy with a big smile on his face

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might make this a series


End file.
